O διάβολος φοράει Rayban
by nantia12
Summary: Τα γυρίσματα της 3ης season έχουν τελειώσει και το cast κάνει ένα μεγάλο party να το γιορτάσει.Θα μπορέσουν όμως να αντισταθούν στο πάθος και το απαγορευμένο μερικοί χαρακτήρες?


Τα γυρίσματα της season 3 έχουν τελειώσει& το cast του The Vampire Diaries έχει διοργανώσει ένα μεγάλο party για να το γιορτάσει. Τα ζευγάρια είναι όπως τα γνωρίζετε:Candice-Zach,Ian-Nina,Joseph-Claire...(σ.σ το finale έχει κλείσει όπως το θέλω εγώ, δηλ.H Elena έχει διαλέξει τον Damon,Dex & o Klaus είναι ζωντανός και με την Caroline)

H Candice, o Zach, η Nina, o Ian & o Paul καθόντουσαν σ' έναν μεγάλο καναπέ στο βάθος του club & συζητούσαν.

«Λοιπόν,Ian…» ρώτησε η Candice πίνοντας μια γουλιά απ' το ποτό της «Πως ήταν να έχεις ερωτική σκηνή με την κοπέλα σου?» και του χαμογέλασε πονηρά.

«Καλά ήταν.» της απάντησε με ειρωνεία. «Η δική σου με τον Joseph?» της αντιγύρισε σηκώνοντας το ένα του φρύδι. Το χαμόγελο έσβησε από τα χείλη της. «Ο Joseph δεν είναι το αγόρι μου.» του είπε ψυχρά. Εκείνη τη στιγμή η πόρτα άνοιξε & o Joseph μπήκε μέσα φορώντας ένα δερμάτινο jacket & ray ban γυαλιά ηλίου. Δίπλα του, κρεμασμένη από το μπράτσο του, ήταν η Claire.Η παρέα γύρισε & τους κοίταξε & τότε ο Ian βρήκε την ευκαιρία να ψιθυρίσει στο αυτί της Nina: «Μπορεί αυτό να είναι το πρόβλημα.» κάνοντάς την να γελάσει σιγανά. Ο Joseph & η Claire ήρθαν κοντά τους & τους χαιρέτησαν χαμογελώντας. Ο Ian φυσικά, δεν έχασε την ευκαιρία.

«Hello, rippah.» είπε απευθυνόμενος στον Joseph,κοροϊδεύοντας τον και κάνοντας την παρέα να ξεσπάσει σε γέλια. Όλοι εκτός από την Candice που γύρισε τα μάτια της.

«Κορόιδευε όσο θες,Ian…» του απάντησε & πήγε και στάθηκε πίσω από την καρέκλα της. «Το ξέρεις όμως ότι καμιά γυναίκα δεν μπορεί να αντισταθεί στην προφορά μου.» και έκλεισε το μάτι στην Nina, κάνοντας την να κοκκινίσει. Ο Ian προφανώς ζήλεψε, καθώς το χαμόγελο εγκατέλειψε τα χείλη του, το ίδιο και η Claire. «Δηλαδή τώρα πρέπει να ζηλέψω?» τον ρώτησε δήθεν πειραγμένα εκείνη χαϊδεύοντας τον απαλά στο μπράτσο. «Όχι μωρό μου, εσύ είσαι εξάλλου αυτή που με έχει.»

της απάντησε και της έδωσε ένα παθιασμένο φιλί στα χείλη.

Η Candice ένιωσε το αίμα να βράζει στις φλέβες της. Μα γιατί? Αφού δεν είναι το αγόρι σου! της ψιθύρισε μια μικρή φωνούλα στο κεφάλι της. Άρπαξε βίαια το χέρι του Zach που καθόταν δίπλα της και σηκώθηκε όρθια. «Θέλω να χορέψω. Πάμε?» τον ρώτησε γλυκανάλατα. «Φυσικά αγάπη μου.» της απάντησε και χαμογέλασε. «Μας συγχωρείτε.» είπε στους υπόλοιπους ενώ προσπερνούσε τoν Joseph.Και καθώς κατευθύνονταν προς την πίστα, τα μάτια του δεν ξεκολλούσαν από πάνω της. Βλέποντας την σκηνή που εξελισσόταν μπροστά της η Nina ανέλαβε δράση. «Claire, γλυκιά μου, έμαθες για το νέο εμπορικό?» την ρώτησε αποσπώντας της τελείως την προσοχή αφού ήξερε ότι η Claire δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί στα ψώνια. «Ναι, φυσικά. Έχω & πρόσκληση για τα εγκαίνια.» της απάντησε ενώ καθόταν απέναντί της. Ο Joseph, χωρίς να στρέψει το βλέμμα του από την Candice μουρμούρισε ότι πάει να πάρει ένα πότο και κατευθύνθηκε προς το bar. «Πες μου περισσότερα.» παρακίνησε τότε η Nina την Claire και χάθηκαν στην συζήτηση. Όταν έφτασε στο bar και αφού παρήγγειλε το ποτό του έμεινε να κοιτάζει το ζευγάρι που χόρευε μπροστά του. Και καθώς το Bad things του Jace Everret έπαιζε τώρα, η Candice άρχισε να κινείται σε έναν πιο αισθησιακό ρυθμό μουρμουρίζοντας τα λόγια ταυτόχρονα. Τα μάτια της συνάντησαν τα δικά του για μια στιγμή και εκείνος κατέβασε τα γυαλιά του σηκώνοντας το ποτήρι στα χείλη του και της χαμογέλασε. Εκείνη του επέστρεψε το χαμόγελο κοιτάζοντάς τον έντονα. Ο Ian παρακολουθούσε τόση ώρα τι διαδραματιζόταν μπροστά του ανάμεσα στην Candice και τον Joseph και, καθώς νοιαζόταν για τους φίλους τους αποφάσισε να επέμβει. Έτσι πλησίασε τον Joseph στο bar και κάθισε δίπλα του.

«Χορεύει ωραία.» αυτό απέσπασε την προσοχή του φίλου του.

«Μμμ... Τι?» τον ρώτησε γυρίζοντας να τον κοιτάξει.

«Λέω...» του είπε ειρωνικά «χορεύει ωραία.»

«Ποιός?» τον ρώτησε μπερδεμένα.

«Ο Zach!» τον κορόιδεψε χτυπώντας τα δάχτυλά του στην μπάρα ταυτόχρονα.

«Καλά το πάει.» του απάντησε αδιάφορα.

«Χμ... για πόσο μαλάκα με περνάς?» του είπε εκνευρισμένα.

«Για τι πράγμα μιλάς?» τον ρώτησε αθώα.

«Ω, έλα τώρα Joseph! Το ξέρεις ότι μιλάω για την Candice!»

«Μην γίνεσαι γελοίος!» του απάντησε γυρίζοντας το βλέμμα του στην πίστα και πίνοντας μια γουλιά από το ποτό του.

«Είδα τι παίζεται εδώ, φίλε. Όλο το βράδυ ανταλλάσσετε καυτά βλέμματα, την ίδια στιγμή που χορεύει με τον Zach και αυτός δεν έχει πάρει είδηση τίποτα όπως και η Claire που την απασχολεί η Nina για να μην καταλάβει τι τρέχει εδώ!» Ο Joseph γύρισε και είδε τα 2 κορίτσια που μιλούσαν στο βάθος του club.

«Μην γίνεσαι υπερβολικός.» είπε κουνώντας το κεφάλι του πέρα-δώθε και χαμογελώντας ειρωνικά. «Εξάλλου δεν μπορεί να γίνει τίποτα μεταξύ μας.»

«Αλήθεια? Και γιατί?» του απάντησε ειρωνικά. Ο Joseph επέλεξε να αγνοήσει τον τόνο του.

«Γιατί εγώ είμαι με την Claire και εκείνη με τον Zach.» είπε και αναστέναξε. Φαίνεται ότι την έχει πατήσει για τα καλά ο φίλος μας, σκέφτηκε ο Ian. Έτσι αποφάσισε να τον πιέσει λίγο.

«Δεν νομίζω ότι ο Klaus θα είχε ποτέ πρόβλημα με κάτι τέτοιο. Εξάλλου και εγώ ήμουν με άλλη όταν γνώρισα την Nina.» του απάντησε δήθεν αδιάφορα.

«Εγώ δεν είμαι ο Klaus, Ian.Ούτε εσύ.»

«Και τι σε εμποδίζει από το να γίνεις?» τον ρώτησε & απομακρύνθηκε. Ο Joseph έμεινε σκεφτικός. Τα λόγια του Ian τον είχαν προβληματίσει. Τα τραγούδι τελείωσε, έτσι ο Zach επέστρεψε στα παιδιά ενώ η Candice, ιδρωμένη, αποσύρθηκε προς το μπάνιο να ρίξει λίγο νερό στο αναψοκοκκινισμένο πρόσωπό της. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, τα λόγια του Ian που έπαιζαν non-stop στο κεφάλι του πιάσανε, επιτέλους, τόπο. Νευριασμένος, χτύπησε το ποτό του στην μπάρα και ακολούθησε την Candice. Λίγο πριν μπει στην τουαλέτα, στον private διάδρομο απέξω, την πρόλαβε και την έπιασε από τον ώμο.

«Τι κάνεις με αυτόν?» την ρώτησε νευριασμένα ακινητοποιώντας την στον τοίχο, λίγα εκατοστά από την πόρτα που οδηγούσε στο μπάνιο.

«Τι σύμπτωση. Το ίδιο ήθελα να σε ρωτήσω και εγώ.» του απάντησε ειρωνικά «Τι κάνεις με αυτή?» τον ρώτησε θυμωμένα.

«Είναι η κοπέλα μου,Candice.»

«Kαι εμένα το αγόρι μου.»

«Τότε γιατί μου το κάνεις αυτό ενώ είσαι μαζί του?» της είπε ανάμεσα από τα δόντια του πιέζοντας το κορμί του πάνω της.

«Ποιό?» τον ρώτησε δήθεν αθώα προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγει από το σφιχτό κράτημα του.

«Μην μου κάνεις την χαζή. Ξέρω ότι δεν είσαι.» της απάντησε και συνέχισε θλιμμένα «Τον θες?» Είδε το ψέμα που πήγαινε να ξεστομίσει να κατοπτρίζεται στα μάτια της και έσκυψε το κεφάλι της. Το χέρι του ήρθε στο σαγόνι και το ανασήκωσε απαλά. Την αλήθεια,Candice

«Εσύ την θες?» του αντιγύρισε με τον θυμό να έχει επανέλθει ως κυρίαρχο συναίσθημα.

«Την ξέρεις την απάντηση σε αυτό.» της είπε κοιτάζοντας αλλού για να αποφύγει το βλέμμα της.

«Και εσύ την δικιά μου.»

Τα μάτια του επέστρεψαν στα δικά της και έμειναν εκεί για μια στιγμή που έμοιαζε να κρατάει πολύ. Το πρόσωπό του ήρθε πιο κοντά στο δικό της με δική του θέληση.

«Πρέπει να το σταματήσουμε αυτό» του είπε. Όμως ο τόνος της φαινόταν ότι ούτε η ίδια δεν πίστευε στα λόγια της την ίδια στιγμή που και εκείνη πλησίαζε το κεφάλι της στο δικό του.

«Έχεις δίκιο. Δεν πρέπει καν να ξεκινήσει.» Τα μάτια τους όμως πρόδιδαν την ανειλικρίνεια στα λόγια τους. Έμειναν να κοιτάζονται έτσι για λίγο. Τα χείλη του βρήκαν τα δικά της ταυτόχρονα με εκείνη τη στιγμή που το τραγούδι άλλαζε. watch?v=IKqV7DB8Iwg&ob=av2n

Τα χείλη τους χωρίστηκαν μόνο για να τον σπρώξει μέσα στην τουαλέτα. Εκεί τα χείλη της ξαναβρήκαν με ορμή τα δικά του. Υπήρχε θυμός στο φιλί τους. Και πόθος και ανάγκη και πάνω από όλα πάθος. Και ενώ το φιλί τους γινόταν πιο απαιτητικό και η γλώσσα του άνοιξε δρόμο ανάμεσα στα χείλη της. Εκείνη κόλλησε πάνω του, σήκωσε το ένα γυμνό πόδι της και το έτριψε στην γάμπα του. Τα χέρια του γλίστρησαν στους γλουτούς της και τη σήκωσε πάνω του, φέρνοντας τον ερεθισμό του ανάμεσα στους μηρούς της καθώς την έσπρωχνε πίσω ώσπου την ακούμπησε στην άκρη του νιπτήρα. Τα χέρια της δούλευαν πυρετωδώς με το πουκάμισο του ενώ τα δικά του ήταν παντού. Στα μαλλιά της, στα χείλη της, στα πόδια της, παντού. Το δέρμα της καιγόταν από την επιθυμία. Τα δάχτυλά του σύρθηκαν πάνω στο σατέν εσώρουχό της και η Candice άφησε έναν αναστεναγμό να ξεφύγει από το στόμα της.

«Ο Zach σε κάνει να νιώθεις έτσι?» Η κτητικότητα στην φωνή του ήταν εμφανής. Δεν ήθελε κανείς άλλος να την αγγίζει. Την ήθελε μόνο για τον εαυτό του και ήξερε ότι ήταν λάθος. Δεν μπορούσε όμως να το ελέγξει.

Η Candice χαμογέλασε φέρνοντας τα χείλη της στο αυτί του.

«Το ξέρεις ότι κανείς άλλος δεν με κάνει να νιώθω έτσι.»

Στην πραγματικότητα, είχε ξεχάσει τα πάντα. Είχε μυαλό μόνο για τα χάδια και τα φιλιά του. Ο Joseph τη φιλούσε στο πιγούνι, στο λαιμό και εκείνη άφησε το κεφάλι της να γείρει προς τα πίσω. Τα χείλη του συνέχισαν χαμηλότερα, στο στέρνο της, στην καμπύλη του ντεκολτέ της.

Ούτε που την ένοιαξε όταν άκουσε το ευαίσθητο ύφασμα του εσωρούχου της να σκίζεται όταν εκείνος το τράβηξε απότομα από πάνω της κάνοντας το δέρμα της να πονάει. Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να νιώσει τα χείλη του στην επιδερμίδα της. Του έβγαλε το πουκάμισο περνώντας το πάνω από το κεφάλι του και το πέταξε στην άκρη.

Ακούμπησε τις παλάμες της στο μυώδες στέρνο του. Η επιδερμίδα του ήταν ζεστή και απαλή κάτω από το άγγιγμά του κι ένιωθε τους ξέφρενους χτύπους της καρδιάς του. Έσκυψε μπροστά, τον φίλησε στο λαιμό και τον ένιωσε να ανατριχιάζει.

Εκείνος της πήρε το χέρι και το ακούμπησε στο κούμπωμα του παντελονιού του. Εκείνη το άνοιξε και του κατέβασε το παντελόνι, μαζί με το εσώρουχό του. Ο Joseph δεν έχασε χρόνο. Της έδωσε ακριβώς αυτό που ήθελε, που χρειαζόταν. Βυθίστηκε μέσα της τόσο γρήγορα και αποφασιστικά, τόσο βαθιά, που η Candice φώναξε από την έκπληξη και την ηδονή. Οι κινήσεις του, αργές και σταθερές, την τρέλαιναν. Την ενθάρρυνε ψιθυρίζοντάς της πράγματα που της έπαιρναν το μυαλό. Έφτασε στην κορύφωση, απολαμβάνοντας τον πιο εκρηκτικό οργασμό της ζωής της. Κι όταν άρχισε να συνέρχεται, να ξαναβρίσκει την αυτοκυριαρχία της, ένιωσε το κορμί του Joseph να σπαρταρά από την υπέρτατη ηδονή. Και η αίσθηση ήταν τόσο απίστευτα ερωτική, που έφτασε ξανά σε οργασμό. Μείνανε για λίγο ακίνητοι απολαμβάνοντας το αίσθημα να είναι τόσο κοντά. Ο Joseph της χάιδεψε τα ματιά και αφήνοντας ένα φιλί στην κορυφή του κεφαλιού της έσκυψε να μαζέψει το πουκάμισό του από το πάτωμα.

«Joseph…» του ψιθύρισε εκείνη προσπαθώντας να ελέγξει την καρδιά της που χόρευε στο στήθος της. Ο Joseph γύρισε και την κοίταξε και προχωρώντας προς το μέρος του την τράβηξε πάνω του και την φίλησε ξανά.

«Έχεις μια επιλογή να κάνεις.» της ψιθύρισε χαμογελώντας και φτιάχνοντας το πουκάμισο καλύτερα πάνω του βγήκε από την τουαλέτα. Η Candice κατέβηκε από τον νιπτήρα και γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον εαυτό της στον καθρέφτη. Προσπάθησε να διορθώσει την ζημιά στα μαλλιά και το μακιγιάζ της και βγήκε χαμογελώντας στον διάδρομο. Κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω της ένιωσε ένα χέρι να την αρπάζει από το μπράτσο και να την οδηγεί στο στενό πίσω από το μπαρ.

«Εξηγήσεις. Τώρα. Είδα τον Joseph να βγαίνει από τις γυναικείες τουαλέτες.» της είπε θυμωμένα η Nina όταν βρέθηκαν έξω. Η Candice την κοίταξε και έβγαλε από την τσέπη της το σκισμένο εσώρουχό της.

«Θες λεπτομέρειες?» την ρώτησε γλυκά γέρνοντας το κεφάλι της στο πλάι. Η Nina ανοιγόκλεισε γρήγορα τα μάτια της κοιτώντας το σκισμένο ύφασμα στα χέρια της φίλης της και έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω. και έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω.

«Νομίζω ότι χρειάζομαι ένα ποτό.» είπε απλά κουνώντας το κεφάλι της πάνω-κάτω. Η Candice της χαμογέλασε αθώα και σπρώχνοντας την πόρτα για να μπουν μέσα πρόσθεσε:

«Πίστεψέ με, γλυκιά μου. Σίγουρα το χρειάζεσαι….»


End file.
